


-ess

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, F/F, Genderswap, Menstruation, Period-Typical Sexism, Vampires, сборник драбблов
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Сборник гендерсвапных драбблов.
Relationships: Geoffrey McCullum/Jonathan Reid





	1. Chapter 1

— Боже милосердный, вы впустили в больницу кровососа!

Джоанна замерла в дверях от неожиданности, ведь поначалу ей показалось, что гость в кабинете доктора Суонси — мужчина. Со спины перепутать легко — мужской крой плаща, широкие плечи, преступно короткие волосы. Да и черты лица с первого короткого взгляда не показались женскими. Выдал голос. 

— Да, в **мою** больницу, — ответил доктор Суонси с нажимом. Он держал в руке свой любимый череп, вцепившись в него пальцами так, словно это был единственный его якорь, чтобы не начать кричать. — И моя работа — это лечить людей, а ваша же… 

— Вы пригласили змею за стол, — рука гостьи взметнулась, указывая на Джоанну пальцем в поразительно неприличном жесте, и сразу же упала обратно, — а теперь удивляетесь, что ваша еда отравлена. 

Она злилась, и ее голос становился все ниже, а пульс частил. Не подмечать это не получалось. 

— Мне начинает надоедать этот разговор, мисс Маккалум. — Суонси раздраженно помахал свободной рукой. — Вы не врач, так возвращайтесь к своему охотничьему ремеслу. 

Гостья развернулась на низких каблуках, теперь уставившись на Джоанну. 

— Не забывайте, у меня нюх на обман, — заявила она, делая несколько быстрых развязных шагов к двери, к Джоанне. — Я его за милю чую. 

Она подошла ближе, прожигая взглядом, полным природной ненависти, и тогда Джоанна почуяла тоже — только далеко не обман. Запах свежей крови навалился на нее так сильно, что первый порыв был сделать шаг навстречу. 

— От Стражи не спрячешься, — добавила мисс Маккалум тяжелым тоном, встав возле нее, слишком близко. 

— Пропустите ее, мисс Рид, — окликнул Суонси.

— Доктор Рид, — поправила Джоанна привычно, не сдвинувшись с места, да и непрошенная гостья, казалось, не слишком спешила уходить. Была слишком занята тем, что жгла ее лицо голубыми глазами.

Кровью пахло так откровенно, что внутри сводило от вечного неутолимого голода, и Джоанна ничего с собой поделать не смогла, не отказала себе в дразнящем удовольствии посмотреть на нее так, как только бессмертная посмотреть способна. Гулом в своих костях она ощутила ток крови в ее человеческом теле, всего лишь за пару секунд полная его карта, каждая артерия, вена, сосуд и капилляр отобразилась в сознании. 

Ее сердце немного частило. Понимала, должно быть, в каком положении и перед кем стоит слишком близко. Но, судя по железному спокойствию на лице, далеко не в первый раз.

— Это священная земля! Нейтральная территория! — продолжал Суонси. Его участившееся сердцебиение Джоанна чувствовала лишь краем восприятия. Как маячащая точка в уголке глаза, надоедливый отвлекающий звук на периферии. Но он все же заставил ее отвлечься. Отмереть и осознать, что в комнате есть и другие запахи, помимо крови, и другие цвета, кроме голубого. — Леди! Ковер только что почистили! 

Джоанна отмерла. Сделала шаг вбок, позволяя пройти в дверной проем, еще раз ловя злой взгляд и вдыхая кровавый шлейф, точно духи.


	2. Chapter 2

— Еще одно движение, и я выстрелю, — пригрозила Джеффри холодно. Рид в ответ на это _улыбнулась_ хищно и оказалась еще ближе до того грациозным движением, что Джеффри пропустила момент, когда нужно стрелять. Дуло уперлось пиявке в грудь, над верхней пуговицей мужского жилета. 

Пиявку это не смутило.

Она улыбалась, уперевшись руками в стену по обе стороны от головы Джеффри, а потом медленно-медленно наклонила голову вперед и вбок.

Джеффри была без шарфа, и открытое горло им обеим казалось откровеннее глубокого декольте, которого Джеффри никогда в жизни не носила. Работа внесла в ее жизнь огромное количество правок, и сейчас самой заметной была та, из-за которой она ощущала себя обнаженной, если не прикрывала шею. 

— Я выстрелю, — повторила Джеффри упрямо, палец у нее лежал на курке. Кровопийцу это не убьет, но приятно точно не будет.

— Я не стану вас кусать, мисс МакКаллум, — заверила обозначенная кровопийца шепотом, от которого волоски на руках встали дыбом, и ее холодные губы мазнули по пылающей коже на шее, едва касаясь. 

Джеффри дернулась, крепче сжимая в пальцах пистолет.

_Стреляй уже, кончай с этим фарсом. Ну точно из ума выжила, раз позволяешь упырше **такое**. _

У Джеффри было два объяснения: ее или _очаровали_ , или она ебнулась. Прикосновение не было неприятным. Щекотным — да. Легким — да. Таким, что волосы вставали дыбом, по всему телу прокатывалась волна мурашек — да, сто раз да. 

Наверное, уже поздно прикидывать, когда ее жизнь свернула не туда. Самокопаниями она может заняться и позже. Не тогда, когда по ее шее медленно-медленно ведет кончикам носа ночной монстр, способный разорвать человека голыми руками, и слышится отчетливый громкий вдох. 

— Ты… ты меня, уродка, сейчас понюхала? 

— Не удержалась. 

Рид отстранилась, сделала шаг назад, давая пространство, не переставая гаденько, хищно, ~~красиво~~ улыбаться. 

— А вы так и не выстрелили.


End file.
